


Anything You Want

by LearnedFoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hair, Hair-pulling, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: “Um, you know how you keep asking me what I want?”“Mmm,” Tony agrees, forcing his orgasm-hazy mind to focus. This is important.“Yeah. Um, well, what if what I want is for you to, uh, be rougher?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 49
Kudos: 448
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> CNTW because Peter's age is not made clear beyond "teenager." It's whatever you want it to be. Also, assuming some sort of AU that leaves Tony alive and single, thanks.

Tony is gentle with Peter. It’s not something he’s ever thought about much before, being gentle. His default mode for getting down and dirty is fun and playful, and yeah, can he like it rough, too. Boy can he like it rough. Especially if a hot woman is the one smacking him around a bit.

(Yeah, yeah, it’s a cliche, powerful dude just wants someone to step on his balls, but, what can he say? He used to live for cliches.)

But Peter is different. For one thing, he was a virgin until Tony took care of that a few weeks ago, and for another, he’s sensitive beyond belief. The first time they kissed—an impulsive gesture brought on by too many months of sexual tension and too many hours down in the lab past midnight—he came in his pants after a few minutes. Even now, weeks in, he whines with need at the simplest glide of fingers over skin; turns into a trembling mess when Tony so much as scatters light kisses along his neck.

And then there’s the fact that whenever Tony asks what he wants, Peter always replies, “Anything. Anything you want, Mr. Stark.” It should be hot, but what if it means he’s still clinging too hard to his misguided hero worship to speak his mind in this area? Yeah, he’s more than proven that he’s capable of taking Tony to task in every other area of their life—in the field, in the lab, even arguing about the best dumplings in the city—but that doesn’t count for much here.

Honestly, Tony was never the kind of guy who spent a lot of time worrying about consent. He normally fucked people who liked what they liked and weren’t afraid to say it, so there wasn’t a lot to think about. People asked, he gave, everyone went home happy. But, Peter. _Peter_. Peter is different. Peter is something he could break if he makes a wrong move, and he refuses. He feels positively sappy when he thinks about it, but he can’t fuck this up; he wouldn’t be able to stand it. “Take it slow” wasn’t in his vocabulary before now, but then, neither was falling for a teenager.

Not that they’re taking it slow in a literal sense. Quite the opposite, in fact. Turns out spider-powers plus good ol’ fashioned teenage libido means Peter is raring to go literally all the time, even after they just went.

But: gentle. At least Tony can be gentle. And it’s not like he’s complaining. There’s something magnificent about having someone so beautiful trembling beneath you, whimpering and begging and shivering at every touch. He could worship Peter’s body for hours. Does. Tries to tell him, with every kiss, every touch, every word, how much he adores him, how precious he is, how he never, ever wants to hurt him.

Until, one day, as they cuddle, sticky and content after what Tony thinks was a thoroughly good fuck, Peter says, “Um, you know how you keep asking me what I want?”

“Mmm,” Tony agrees, forcing his orgasm-hazy mind to focus. This is important.

“Yeah. Um, well, what if what I want is for you to, uh, be rougher?”

Tony does his best to hide his surprise, but he hadn’t been prepared for post-coital acting today. He probably looks nothing short of astonished.

“Sorry,” Peter immediately backtracks. He gives the impression of making himself smaller, curling into Tony’s side. “I mean, I really love what we’re doing, and I know it’s kind of weird but I just—I think I’d like that?”

“Rougher how?” Tony asks, forcing his voice to stay neutral. He doesn’t want to betray the spark of excitement that runs through his veins, or the fear that chases after it. Fear that this way lies breaking things.

“Um.” Peter scoots closer, nose nudging into the crook of Tony’s neck. Hiding. “Like. I mean, you could fuck me harder? And bite me, maybe? Or...slap me? Or tie me up, or...” He trails off, but Tony doesn’t miss the way he shivers, a sure sign he’s turned on. “Sorry, it’s probably stupid.”

Tony bites back a groan at the overlapping images suddenly flooding his mind. Jesus. He’s way too worn out from what they just did to get it up again, but that doesn’t stop his body from trying. He can feel the heat prickling along his skin.

“Hello? Tony?” Peter asks, quietly. He’s better with calling Tony by his first name when they aren’t in the middle of fucking. Which—ah. Makes a certain amount of sense, actually. “Are you mad?”

“No!” Tony brings his hand to Peter’s hair, stroking. “No. Of course not. I just...” His mind wanders back to _slap me_ , and he suddenly has a vision of Peter over his knee, ass in the air. “I’m—I’m processing the images, that’s all. They’re...very good images.”

“Yeah?” Peter somehow snuggles even closer, draping his leg over Tony’s thigh. The unmistakable firmness of a hard-on nudges against Tony’s hip. “Tell me how good?”

Tony mock sighs. “You’re insatiable,” he complains, but he can hear the grin in his own voice. “Fine. I...man. I’m normally on the other side of all that, actually.”

“Really?” Peter’s clearly surprised, but his hips buck forward, which Tony files away as a thing to explore another day. This conversation is opening a whole new world of possibilities.

“Yeah, really. But—god, Pete, imagining you tied up...” Tony licks his lips and closes his eyes, letting his mind settle on the image: Peter, naked, slick with sweat, spreadeagled on the bed. “We’d have to find something strong. Your webs, maybe. Reinforce the headboard. Really get you at my mercy.”

Peter whimpers, rutting against Tony’s thigh. Okay, so that’s a yes.

“I could mark you up real good,” Tony adds. “You’d look sexy with bruises down your neck, a hand-print on your ass...”

“Yes,” Peter gasps, hoarse. He pulls Tony tight, dick pushing so hard against him it almost hurts. “Please, that, please do that.”

Tentatively, testing, Tony stops stroking Peter’s hair and wraps a few strands around his fingers instead. He tugs; Peter’s whimper turns into a full moan.

“Oh, you like that?” Tony’s heart speeds up. God, _he_ likes that, way more than he thought he would. Maybe this is why he’s been so gentle; maybe somewhere in his subconscious he knew if he opened the door even a crack he’d want to do all sorts of not-gentle things. Things that very much involve hurting Peter. He pulls harder and Peter bucks.

Fuck it. The kid is clearly into it; time to make this whole experience more interactive. In a swift motion, Tony wraps his arm around Peter and pulls him on top, so they’re chest-to-chest. He opens his eyes to find Peter’s are wide and dark, shining with a kind of want Tony’s never seen there before.

Normally, this is when Tony would kiss him, softly, whispering praise as he draws another orgasm out of him. Instead, he grabs a handful of hair and yanks his head back to expose his neck. His other hand travels to Peter’s ass, guiding him to thrust faster. He digs his nails into the soft flesh there—not too hard, not this first time, but hard enough to be felt.

Peter gets the message and begins rocking against Tony’s stomach, movement eased by the slick of precome, and Tony starts talking again. “You like it when I take control, Pete? You want to be at my mercy?”

Peter nods frantically. “Please. Please, Mr. Stark, yes, please.”

“You want me to fuck you into the mattress next time?” Tony’s dick twitches at the idea. If he were a younger man, this could go all night. “Press your face into the comforter as I take what I want?”

“Yes, yes, I want—I want to feel like I’m yours, like you own me, please—”

 _Like you own me_.

With a growl, Tony sinks his teeth into the side of Peter’s neck. Harder than he meant, but— _fuck_ —those words do things to him, things he didn’t even know he could want. On instinct, he sucks, driven by a sudden need to leave a mark, to show Peter _yes_ , he does own him, he is his—

“Mr. Stark!” Peter is moving faster now, breath ragged. He sounds almost pained, but when Tony lets up he insists, “No, keep doing that please, I’m so—I’m so close—”

Tony bites down even harder and Peter gives a strangled cry as sticky warmth floods the space between them.

\---

In the aftermath, Tony holds Peter close, slipping back into gentle mode automatically: petting his hair, stroking his back. He has to stop himself from shushing him like a damn child, which would be condescending as hell; Peter would not be pleased, and it’s really himself he wants to shush, anyway, to quell the sudden terror that once Peter comes out of his lust haze he’ll hate what just happened.

Which is not how it goes, of course. Tony should know better than to question whether Peter knows what he wants when he says it with confidence. After a few minutes, Peter lifts his head to reveal a delighted grin that sparkles all the way up to his eyes.

“That was awesome,” he exclaims, with so much energy and enthusiasm Tony gets a little tired just listening. One day, they will have to test how many times Peter can go before he’s fully worn out. “Do you want to do those things? Like, for real? Would you actually reinforce your bed frame? That would be so great.”

And Tony thought he was the one who would overwhelm _Peter_ if they went any faster. With a laugh, he echoes the words he’s heard so many times: “Anything. Anything you want, Mr. Parker.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved (including any typos you catch...I wrote a lot in the last few weeks, I imagine there are some.)
> 
> This was originally written for an exchange, and re-dated for author reveals. I'm sorry if you've seen it already.


End file.
